El plan Alyno
by Havana -onana17
Summary: Nino y Alya se encontraban cursando su ultimo año de universidad, cada uno cumpliendo sus sueños y objetivos. Alya se recibiría con diplomado en periodismo y Nino con maestría en ingeniería de audio. A pesar del ajetreado horario y presiones que ambos manejaban con sus carreras ellos mantenían una relación estable. Una historia en colaboración con Lolalondra


Nino y Alya se encontraban cursando su ultimo año de universidad, cada uno cumpliendo sus sueños y objetivos.

Alya se recibiría con diplomado en periodismo y Nino con maestría en ingeniería de audio. A pesar del ajetreado horario y presiones que ambos manejaban con sus carreras ellos mantenían una relación estable.

Aún con el peso de París en sus hombros pues ambos habia sido escogidos para proteger París de cualquier peligro inminente.

No era una tarea fácil de sobrellevar, ambos eran jóvenes e ingenuos cuando esta gran responsabilidad calló sobre ellos sin embargo sus identidades secretas no se mantuvieron asi por mucho tiempo, ambos habian estado el suficiente tiempo juntos para reconocerse aún detras de un antifaz.Se tenían el uno al otro aunque las situaciones fueran tensas y desesperadas, siempre estarían juntos.

"¿Que tan lejos estamos de estar cerca?

A medida que Rena rougue y Carapace interactuaban mas con el equipo milagroso, mas eran las dudas que yacian en la mente de Alya.

El objetivo de un periodista es buscar la verdad y la transparencia en la sociedad y aunque esta noticia jamas saldria al público, Alya estaba decidida a llegar ala verdad.

Ladybug era tan implacable como siempre, sus sentidos de la justicia y su profesionalismo sobresalían pero el tartamudeo y los sonrojos ante la mención de cierto Agreste no pasaban desapercibidos para ella. Agregandole las coletas, el color de cabello y ojos, Alya solo tuvo que sumar dos mas dos y ahi estaba, Marinette. Pero de nuevo eso solo era una teoría ¿Aunque si ella y Nino acabaron juntos que tan probable era que su mejor amiga también lo estuviera? Alya contó cada uno de estos detalles a Nino, sin embargo el creía que solo eran especulaciones.

Por su parte Nino empezó con el pie izquierdo entablando una relación con su compañero de equipo Chat noir. Nino solo bromeaba cuando decia que el traje de Chat era afeminado, el no creía que se lo tomaría encerio.

Había herido el ego del superhéroe y eso le recordaba a alguien pero ¿quien?

De repente al oir los malos chistes y las interminables referencias hacia las películas, animes y videojuegos lo hacían sentir como en casa, lo hacían sentir como estar con Adrien.

La idea siguio en su mente por semanas añadiendo cada similitud entre el portador del gato negro y su mejor amigo y cuando su novia añadio las teorías de Marinette siendo Ladybug, la idea dejo de parecerle descabellada.

Las sospechas de Alya fueron confirmadas cuando tuvo que correr a ún callejon en busca de su transformación debido a un nuevo akuma de Hawk moth.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Trixx cuando noto que no estaba sola, ahí en una esquina del callejón se encontraba Marínette en medio de su transformación a Ladybug. Alya estaba segura que su boca casi golpeaba la banqueta, había tenido razón desde el principio. La sorpresa de Alya fue poca comparada a la que la cara de Marinette dibujaba al verla. Y ahí confirmo todo lo que habia sospechado.

Nino por su parte aún se encontraba en especulaciones, no habia tenido el tiempo de buscar pruebas. Tenia una vida ocupada como superhéroe y como estudiante sin embargo buscaba tiempo para su mejor amigo Adrien. No habia terminado de cruzar la habitación de Adrien, cuando un desagradable olor le molestó, ese mismo olor a pies que Adrien tenia desde el Colegio.

\- - Oye viejo ¿has considerado alguna vez usar talco? .-Dijo Nino cubriendo su nariz.- Digo si eres un supermodelo, supongo que tus pies tambien deberian ser perfectos ¿no?

\- Te juro que esta vez no soy yo, es el apestoso queso Camembert de mi dieta..-Adrien señalo una mesa donde yacia el queso

\- Sinceramente Adrien no creo que tú nutriólogo te recomiende toneladas de queso apestoso por semana, sabia que tenias gustos raros, pero esto lo excede incluso para ti.-Nino solo podia hacer muecas ante el horrible olor

\- Y ¿que me dices tu? Tu departamento siempre huele a esos olorosos Te's y plantas extrañas, si hablamos de gustos extraños tu ganarias con esa obsecion al Te.

\- Es nutritivo para mi salud ¿como crees que mantengo radiante este escultural cuerpo? En cambio tu queso solo hincha tu estomago.

\- Pareces un anciano hablando de vidas saludables, solo sientate y toma un comando.

Después de un largo sermón sobre las adicciones y unas partidas de videojuegos, Nino partio de la casa de Adrien. Nino pensaba lo raro que era el hecho de que un jóven le gustara tanto un queso con tal mal aroma. En ese momento Alya le llamo para restregarle en su cara que estaba en lo correcto y que la Timida Marinette era la fuerte Ladybug. Si Marinette, Alya y el se encontraban en el mismo equipo milagroso ¿era probable que Adrien tambien formará parte de el?.

Una teoría se habia formado en la mente de Nino,cuando el maestro Fu dejo a su cuidado los prodigios, le menciono que los kwamis tenian un alimento selectivo como Wayzz que elegia el Te sobre cualquier cosa, por ello la casa de Nino se mantenia llena de Te ¿y si Adrien hacia lo mismo?

\- Wayzz, no crees que Adrien tiene una rara obscesion digo ¿quien en su sano juicio soportaría ese horrible olor? Es la primera persona que conozco con ese gusto en particular.

\- No es tan extrañó, Plagg también ama el Camembert y siempre huele mal.-ese comentario despertó la curiosidad de Nino

\- ¿Quien es Plagg?

\- El Kwami de Chat noir.-Nino casi se da un golpe para reacciónar, si el kwami de Chat Noir amaba el Camembert y Adrien tenia toneladas de el ¿era una coincidencia? Nino no era periodista como su novia pero estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que su mejor amigo se vestia de cuero y combatía el mal.

Tenia que llegar ala verdad, asi que para hacerlo elaboro un plan.

Era miercoles y se encontraba ayudando a Adrien a hacer las compras de su casa, Nino ni siquiera hacia sus propias compras pero esta era la excusa perfecta.

Al pasar por el pasillo de los lácteos, Adrien se dirigio exactamente al Camembert, compro lo que Nino miro como alrededor de mas 7 ruedas de queso, si no fuera modelo su kwami lo dejaría en la ruina.

Era el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

\- Ese queso se ve delicioso, estoy seguro que le encantara a Plagg.-la malicia estaba presente en la mirada de Nino.

\- Estoy seguro que lo amara, el no hace mas que comer este apestoso...-Adrien dejo la frase volando,sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y empezó a tartamudear. Si fuera otra situación Nino seguro reiria.-Dijiste ¿Plagg?¿a que te refieres?.- Adrien intento fingir su falta de conocimiento,gracias al cielo Adrien era modelo y no actor por que de ser asi moriría de hambre.

\- Plagg es tu gato, me has platicado bastante de el, lo haces sonar como un gato glotón.- eso parecio calmar los nervios de Adrien y solo asentir intentando cambiar de tema para no hablar de mas. Esto confirmo todas sus teorias, Adrien era Chat noir, sus mejores amigos eran su equipo Milagroso. Nino pensaba que era bastante ironico, solo faltaba que queen bee fuera Chloe, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente.

El dia siguiente.

Nino se encontraba reflexionando acerca de su nuevo descubrimiento y su teoria confirmada cuando un pensamiento lo azoto, recordo al Maestro Fu y a Wayzz diciendole una y otra vez lo importante que era proteger sus identidades y lo riesgos que correrían si alguien se enteraba de ello. Estaba frito pero no era su culpa o eso queria creer, Alya fue quien metio las dudas en su cabeza y despues Wayzz hablando de Plagg,tenia que llamar a Alya urgentemente. Asi que tomo su teléfono y marcó directamente el número de su novia titulado como "Morenaza"

\- Hola

\- ¡Alya! Esto es grave tenemos un problema, yo sabia que esto era una mala idea pero nunca escuchas mujer y terminas arrastrandome a todo. El Maestro Fu me advirtió acerca de mantener nuestras identidades secretas, ya suficiente era con saber las nuestras, pero claro tu vas y descubres la identidad de Ladybug y llenas mi cabeza de dudas sobre Chat.-Nino hablo tan deprisa que Alya apenas entendía

\- Nino ¿de qué hablas? Solo respira ¿que pasa?

\- Todo es tu culpa

\- ¿De qué hablas Nino?¿Qué ocurre? y si es culpa de alguien, seguro es tuya.

\- Por supuesto, siempre la culpa es de Nino. Aún cuando fue tu idea.

\- ¡Para! Ya dime que pasa

\- Necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿Que ocurre? Cuentamelo

\- Alya, esto no es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono, Necesitamos vernos.

\- Bueno, ¿en donde?

\- En el puente de las artes, alas 7

\- Ahí estaré.

El tono serio en la voz de Nino preocupo a Alya, en general Nino jamás era serio.

Mientras Alya se vestia para ir con Nino, recordo sus palabras, el estaba preocupado por lo peligroso que era saber sus identidades ¿ y si el pensaba en romper con ella por que era peligroso? Tan solo de pensarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Trixx el va a dejarme.-dijo derrotada.

\- Estoy seguro de que es eso Alya, Nino te ama demasiado para dejarte, todo estara bien ya lo verás.

Alya estaba de acuerdo con Trixx, Nino la amaba. Y eso era lo que realmente le preocupa, el hecho de que Nino la amara tanto como para alejarse de el solo para protegerla. Nino era asi, era capaz de lastimarse a el mismo antes de lastima a Alya. Y si el la dejaba, ella no lo soportaría.

Mas tarde, Nino ve a Alya a lo lejos, la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que está nerviosa. Asi que para darle un poco de seguridad, pone una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca saludando con la mano.

\- Hola, hmm ¿todo bien?

\- No, Nino me citaste se supone que esto es algo urgente asi que no está todo bien

¿que es tan urgente para hablarlo en persona?.- Alya soltó todo de golpe y rápidamente con los nervios a flor de piel.Alya solo podia esperar que el no terminara con ella.

\- Es cierto, solo que te mirabas bastante nerviosa, y decidi saludar primero, lo siento de lo que quería hablarte Alya es de nuestros alter-egos y del equipo.

\- Cierto.-Alya sabia hacia donde iba Nino, terminaria con ella.-¿de qué trata?.- solo al terminar de hablar un nudo se formo en la garganta de Alya

\- Es sobre nuestras identidades.- Nino se veía realmente serio

\- Oh.- Alya ya no podia guardar sus sentimientos, si decia algo mas se quebraría.

\- Alya, hace un tiempo cuando descubrimos nuestras identidades sabiamos los peligroso que era. El Maestro Fu nos lo dijo y todo lo hicimos por nuestra relación pero ahora que descubriste la identidad de Ladybug las cosas son diferentes...-Nino aun no terminaba dd hablar cuando Alya se le adelanto.

\- Basta.- Alya no lo aguantaría.-No lo soporto Nino ¿vas a terminar conmigo?

es por que descubrí la identidad de Ladybug y sé cuál es el riesgo de ello.- Nino estaba estupefacto, no podia entender como Alya había llegado a esa conclusión ¿quien hablo de rompimiento?

Alya seguia hablando disparates sobre diferentes maneras en las que Nino rompería con ella y Nino tenia que pararla.

\- Ya calmate mujer,solo queria decirte que tenias razon ¡Adrien es Chat noir! ¿de donde sacaste esas conclusiones? Siempre haces lo mismo Alya y siempre nos metes en problemas por ello.- Los ojos de Alya empezaron a brillar de nuevo.

\- Entonces ¿no vas a terminar conmigo?

\- No ¿lo ves? Tu siempre sacas conclusiones precipitadas y nos metes en problemas por ello

\- Jamas lo hago, solo esta ocasión

\- ¿Recuerdas como fuiste akumatizada? y ¿quien te ayudo? encima de eso, me culpaste a mi.- Dijo Nino indignado

\- ¡Fue tu culpa! Si hubieras observado mejor a Chloe... espera ¿Adrien es Chat noir? Oh por dios, nuestros mejores amigos son los superhéroes de París, ¿Te das cuenta? estuve cerca de mi mejor primicia todo este tiempo, tanto tiempo buscando a Ladybug y ella estaba a mi lado.

\- Tienes razón, Sabes al reflexionar en ello creo que fuimos ciegos y tontos.

\- Bastante, ¿ Crees que ellos lo sepan? tienen años luchando juntos ¿son tan ciegos?

\- No creo que lo sepan, Adrien es bastante despistado y siempre esta ocupado. Ademas sabes lo que opina Ladybug acerca de revelar sus identidades, el es realmente leal a todo lo que ella diga y si lo supiera dejaria de decirle a todos que Marinette es "una buena amiga".- Dijo Nino haciendo enfasis con las manos en las últimas palabras.

\- Tienes razón, Marinette estaría nerviosa y tartamudeando frente a Chat noir, algo asi como "Cha chat no ir".- Alya la imitaba diciendo el nombre del superhéroe tartamudeando, mientas Nino reía sonoramente.

\- Nuestros amigos son ciegos y torpes.-dijo finalmente Nino

\- Concuerdo contigo.

\- Oye Nino y ¿si les damos un empujón? estoy segura de que ambos lo necesitan y nos lo agradecerían algo asi como devolverles el favor.-las cejas de alya se levantaban mientras hablaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas mujer?.- La mirada cínica de Alya le hizo saber a Nino que de nuevo seria su cómplice en algún plan alocado.


End file.
